Ginny's Problems
by RAIKIM4everlover
Summary: Ginny is having mysterious problems. Who can help her? What are her problems? I suck at summaries. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Fan Fiction- Chapter 1

Ginny's POV

I walked into the great hall for breakfast and walked over to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George and sat down to eat.

"Hey Ginny!" Harry greeted me in the way he always does.

"Hey Harry!" I said back to him.

I started putting food on my plate but I only filled half my plate. I also filled my goblet half full with pumpkin juice. Harry looked over at me with a concerned look in his eyes.

"What's up Ginny? You aren't eating as much as you usually do….is something wrong? Do you feel sick or something?" Harry asked.

At that moment on, my brothers, Harry, and Hermione were looking at me with concerned looks.

"Gin, what's the matter?" Fred asked. "Yea you look pale too." George said.

I took a drink of my pumpkin juice and sat the goblet down. After about three seconds I felt dizzy but I tried to ignore it.

"I'm fine. Just not that hungry is all…" I said.

After I said that, all I remember is falling off my seat and Harry leaning next to me saying my name before I blacked out.

Harry's POV

I looked at Ginny with deep concern when George mentioned that she looked pale. It was true. She did look pale. After she drank her pumpkin juice, she looked even paler. After about two seconds, she passed out and landed on the floor. It started quite a commotion. I got off the bench and leaned next to Ginny and felt her pulse and checked if she was breathing.

"Quiet!" Professor Dumbledore shouted from the staff table.

I looked up and saw Professor McGonagall was on her way over to us and Professor Snape was staring at us with his mouth slightly open and eyes slightly widened as though he was concerned.

"Potter, what happened? How did this happen?" Professor McGonagall asked in an urgent voice.

"I-I don't know professor. She just took a drink of her pumpkin juice and a couple seconds later she passed out." I answered. It was the truth. I don't really know what happened other than that.

Professor McGonagall looked at Ginny's plate and then back at me.

"How much of her food did she eat Potter?" She asked me.

"She didn't. When I asked her about it, she said she want that hungry. So I just let it go until George said how pale she looked. Then I started to worry because I noticed it too."

She looked over at George and he nodded. Then she turned back to me while I was trying to pick her up.

"Potter you won't be able to carry her. She's too heavy for you. I'll-"

"I can carry her. I have before. In the Chamber of Secrets. If I could do it then I can do it now." I told her as I picked her up in my arms.

Professor McGonagall allowed me and started walking out of the great hall and I followed. Also, Ron, Fred, George and Hermione were following as well. Fred and George were standing right next to me to keep an eye on Ginny considering that she's their only little sister and they didn't want to lose her. Fred was holding her wrist, probably to monitor her pulse, and George was keeping his hand about an inch about her mouth and nose, probably to monitor her breathing. Hermione and Ron were behind me so I couldn't tell what they were doing and I didn't want to look back to find out. It wasn't that important.

About five minutes later, we arrived at the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was telling me to put her on the bed where she was pointing to. When I laid her down, Madam Pomfrey pushed me aside and started taking her temperature and checking her heart rate and all that. Once she was done, she let us back next to her.

Fred and George sat on either side of her and held her hands with one hand and cupped the top of her hand with their other hand. They stayed there and refused to move from their spot. I left about thirty minutes later.

About twenty-five minutes later, I came back to check on her. Fred and George were still there not noticing the stares they were getting from Madam Pomfrey.

"How's she doing?" I asked.

"No change…" George said.

I stayed for about five more minutes and was about to leave to meet Hermione in the Library when Ginny stirred in the bed.

"Ginny? Ginny are you alright?" I asked her hoping to get a response.

She stirred a little more and then opened her eyes. "Huh…? W-what happened? Why am I in the hospital wing?" She asked no one in particular.

Ginny's POV

'_Ginny? Ginny are you alright?' _

Is that Harry's voice? I wanted to find out so I opened my eyes and saw him standing over me.

"Huh…? W-what happened? Why am I in the hospital wing?" I asked.

Harry looked at me. "You passed out Ginny. We brought you here. Can you tell us why you passed out?"

I looked at him and then the twins. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know why I passed out. "I just remember feeling dizzy after drinking my juice and then I passed out... I don't really know what happened... I was hoping you could tell me what happened." I said.

A few minutes later while talking to Harry and the twins, Professor McGonagall came in and came over to me.

"Miss Weasley. I'm so glad you are ok. I have contacted your parents and they said that they will be here shortly along with Bill and Charley as soon as they get there. Miss Weasley, do you remember anything before you passed out?"

"Like I've been telling Harry and Fred and George, I don't remember anything but feeling dizzy after drinking the juice." I answered honestly.

"Alright Miss Weasley. I want you to stay here until your parents get here. I will stay here as well. I do not have class at the moment and will not until after lunch." She told me in a concerned and reassuring way.

"That's alright professor. You don't really need to if you don't want to. You can-"

I got cut off by the doors opening and Professor Dumbledore walking in followed by my mum and dad and Bill and Charlie. They all walked over to me, except for my mum who practically ran over, and took turns giving me a hug.

"Ginny dear are you alright?" Mum asked me.

"Yes mum, I'm fine. I just passed out. That's it. It's not that big of deal."

"On the contrary Gin. It's actually a big deal. Passing out out of nowhere is not safe or healthy. What were you doing before you passed out?" My older brother Bill asked me.

"I was getting ready to eat. I took a drink of my juice. Then I felt dizzy… then the rest is a black hole…" I told him.

He looked at me with deep concern. "Someone must have poisoned you Gin." He said. Then mum went hysterical.

"Someone poisoned my baby! Are you sure Bill? That's insane! Who would want to poison Ginny!" Mum practically screamed.

"I do not know Miss Weasley. But we will do our best to find out. In the mean time, I'm asking you to keep your voice down as it might stress Ginny." Professor Dumbledore said to my mother.

"Well you won't have to look into it too much professor. I'm almost positive it was Malfoy. He hates me and wouldn't hesitate to kill me with the avada kedavra curse. He hates all of us. Me, Fred, George, Ron, Harry most of all, and doesn't think twice about calling Hermione a 'mudblood'. I wouldn't put a thing like this passed him." I informed professor Dumbledore.

"Is that so?" He asked and looked around at everyone I mentioned that were in the room and they all nodded. "Well then. I will make sure to punish him for what he has done to you all so far and I will use a truth serum to get the answers." He assured us and then he walked away and left me with my family.

Bill walked over and sat on the bed next to me. "Listen Ginny. I know that you haven't been eating very much. Could that have anything to do with that?" He asked me. Fred and George looked at me with disbelief. So was Ron. Mum and dad as well.

"So you got my letter then." Harry said.

"Yes I did and thank you for letting me know Harry." Bill said

I looked at Harry with disbelief. "You told him? How did you even find out?"

"It was easy to notice you not at lunch and leaving to go to the library half way through every meal because you suddenly 'forgot' there was a test in potions or transfiguration. Tell us what's really going on." Harry said.

That was when Professor McGonagall cut in.

"I haven't had a test or quiz in my class for months. What are you talking about Potter?" She asked Harry.

"What I mean is that that's one of the excuses she's been using to skip eating as much as possible. I also noticed that she's been really sensitive to people touching her. Even on her arms." Harry said to everyone in the room.

Mum looked at me and touched my wrist. I didn't like it and I wanted to get away from them as fast as I could but I couldn't budge. Fred and George still had their hands near mine so if I got up, they would just grab my hands and lay me back down. Harry was next to me and would keep me there no matter what. Mum and dad would do anything in their power, Ron… I actually don't know what he would do, and Bill and Charlie are big and strong enough to pick me up and pin me down on the floor if they had to, and Madam Pomfrey has all these potions that would knock me out for a full twenty-four hours.

"Please…let go…it's bugging me…" I pleaded desperately.

"Then tell us why you're so sensitive to touch. And don't lie to us. We're worried Ginny." Harry said to me before mum could say anything. But by the look in her eyes, she was going to say the same thing. One thing was for sure… I couldn't lie now.

"I… I can't tell you…I'm sorry…" I said. That's when Harry put his hand on my arm. Inside my head I was screaming with pain and discomfort, but on the outside, I was wincing in pain. Before I could stop myself, I punched Harry in the gut and tried to get away from it all but Fred, George, and Bill held me down while Charlie went and helped Harry up.

"Harry I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! Please forgive me!" I was practically screaming hysterically. It came to a point where I was kicking and madam Pomfrey came over with a potion and a needle on a syringe.

"No don't!" Harry demanded Madam Pomfrey. Then she backed off. "Ginny you need to stop. This is just going to make things worse." He told me. But I couldn't stop. Mum got so hysterical that dad had to lead her out of the room.

"What now Harry?" Bill asked while holding my shoulders still.

"Bill you need to get on her. I know it sounds crazy but it's the only way. We need to restrain her more." Harry said. At that, I was screaming for my life.

"NO PLEASE STOP! NO PLEASE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO!"

"Have you lost your marbles? She's my sister! I can't do that! It's just not right!" Bill said back.

"It's better that you do it rather than me because you are her brother and she knows you more. But if you don't I will." Harry said.

"NO PLEASE I DON'T WANT YOU TO! NOT THIS! NOOO!" I yelled at them.

"Do what Ginny? What do you not want us to do?" Bill asked me.

"Please don't…please don't…please...don't…take advantage of me…" I said. I didn't want to say it but they kept holding me like "they" did.

"Who took advantage of you Gin? When did they?" Harry asked. I really didn't want to tell him. But I couldn't lie.

"D-Dean… and… M-Michael…" I said weakly and out of breath. Bill must have noticed because he was checking my pulse and breathing patterns. Then after a couple seconds, he put his index finger and middle finger on the bottom of my throat and pushed down slightly. I was starting to freak out until I realized I was breathing better and the fact that he was my brother. "Thanks Bill." I said smiling slightly at him.

"No problem Gin. Just try to take it easy ok." He told me. I nodded my head and he pulled his fingers away from my neck. I was still having a hard time breathing but I ignored it. But Bill didn't. He put his fingers back where they were and held them there for a little while longer. It was starting to get on my nerves but I knew he was just trying to help.

About an hour later, I was free to go. So I walked out of the hospital wing doors to find mum and dad talking with Professor Dumbledore. I walked up to them and I waited for them to stop talking. But Dumbledore stopped abruptly when he saw me. Then my parents turned around and hugged me.

"Dear are you ok? You had us so worried." My mother said.

"I'm fine mum. I'm just going to go to the common room." I told her. Then I looked at Professor Dumbledore. "Is it alright if Bill and Charlie come with professor?" I asked him.

"I do not see why not." He told me.

"Thank you." I told him and I walked off with my brothers and Harry at my side.

I started to feel dizzy again so I slowed my pace and walked over to the wall. Of course Bill was the first to notice. He walked over to me and supported me up so I didn't fall.

"You alright there Gin?" He asked me is a concerned tone. As an answer, I nodded my head. Which was a bad idea because it made me even dizzier and almost fall to the floor. "Whoa Gin. I think we better take you back to Madam Pomfrey."

"No… I'll be ok… I'm just a little dizzy… that's all…" I told him at the same time as trying to breath. Which of course he noticed so he laid me on the ground and put his fingers to my throat again to try to get me to breath better. After a couple seconds, I started to breath better so I tried to get up but Bill kept me down and kept his fingers to my throat.

"Bill I can breathe fine now. You can let me up now…" I said. But to no avail. He kept me there until he was satisfied. Which was about five minutes later.

"Ok Gin. I don't want you to overdo it too much. When we get to the common room, you're laying or sitting down. You understand me?" He asked me.

"Y-Yea…" I said. I wasn't going to lie down, but sit down.

When we got to the common room, no one was in it. Which was good because I didn't really want to answer any questions about what happened at breakfast. I was about to just stand up next to the arm chair, but then Bill came over to me and brought me over to the couch and sat next to me.

"I'm fine Bill. I can stand. It doesn't matter." I told him as I stood up from the couch. But at the moment I stood up, Bill stood up as well and sat me back down. I was getting angry and it must have shown on my face because Fred and George started talking.

"You obviously haven't been on the receiving end of her bat boggy hex have you?" Fred asked Bill. "Because you would have to be a complete idiot to make her that angry and already know what's going to happen to you." said George. Once they said that, it made me even madder and instead of holding back, I performed the bat boggy hex on them. "Bloody hell Ginny!" Both Fred and George said at the same time.

"Gin what's gotten into you? You definitely aren't acting like yourself lately." Bill said trying to take my wand. I put it behind my back but Harry had to take action.

"Expelliarmus!" he said. And my wand shot out of my hand and he caught it. "Listen Ginny. Bill's right. You haven't been acting like yourself lately. All of us have noticed. We just want to help. Now about Dean and Michael taking advantage of you. When did it happen?"

"Y-yesterday… they took turns…I don't know how long it went on and I don't want to know, but it felt like five hours. They didn't stop till they heard Filch coming from down the hall… they left me there and locked the door and took my wand… when they came back for me, I was waiting behind the door so when they came in, I knocked them out…and took my wand back… I ran all the way to the library until Filch caught me and took me to Professor Snape. I don't know why he took me there, but he did." I couldn't finish explaining the rest. It was too awful and painful for me to even think about it. The whole time I was explaining, Bill was holding me close in a brotherly way.

"Is that all Ginny?" Harry asked me. He was making his way over to me looking concerned. "What did Snape do? Did he hurt you in anyway? Did he give you detention?" He asked me more serious. I really didn't want to tell him but I couldn't lie to Harry.

"He… He told me to 'put up with it and keep it to your self because no one is going to care. Leave it be and just pretend it never happened.' That's what he told me. I listened to him but I couldn't keep it contained when people touched me. Even on the arms… it just bothered me so much… I tried to keep it secret but…" That's when Harry cut me off.

"You can't listen to stuff that Snape tells you. Especially when it comes to this kind of stuff… listen to your self and your friends… and family. We'll help you through it. And Professors that are on our side. Like McGonagall and Dumbledore. And Hagrid. There are teachers here that will help you. Just remember that you're not alone in this. Alright?" He said. I looked at him after he said that. I tried to get up but then I remembered that Bill still had a hold of me.

"Ginny just sit down alright? I don't want you to overdo it. And if you don't sit down, you'll lay down whether you like it or not." He warned me in a caring and brotherly way. So I listened. That's when the twins had to come in.

"Wish you were around to do that more often. There's no way we'd be able to do that. Not without Harry anyway." They said with a smirk. That's when I lost my cool.

"Just shut up both of you!" I screamed at them. They were getting on my nerves. I wanted to just take out my wand and hex them, but then I remembered that Harry had my wand. Which sucked. "Don't you two ever just leave me the bloody hell alone!" I screamed again and tried to attack them. But Bill kept me down and Harry kept his wand aimed at me.

"Ginny listen. You need to stop this right now." Bill told me as he pinned me to the couch with his hands wrapped tight around my wrist. He restrained me and I was too weak to do anything about it. I was also too dizzy. But I wasn't about to tell them that.

"Bill… please… let me go… I'll calm down… I promise…I was just mad… that's all…" I told him. He held onto my wrists a couple minutes more and I became dizzier. That's when he let go.

"Thanks Bill… I'm sorry… Fred… and George…" I wasn't having a hard time breathing, I was just having a hard time keeping conscious. But of course Bill had to take it as breathing problems and put his fingers back on my neck which I swatted away. But he kept moving them back each time saying that he would have to use a restraining spell if I kept it up. I didn't want the restraining spell so I just let him do what he was doing.

About five minutes later, he was still not satisfied so he checked my pulse, and my heart rate and all that other stuff. "Ginny, have you been having a hard time breathing or staying conscious? Anything like that? Because if you have, you need to tell us now so we can get you proper help." Bill said in a concerned voice. At first I didn't answer him but then he threatened me with the restraining spell again. That's then I talked.

"Staying conscious yes. Breathing, not _as_ much… but I have been having trouble eating as well… but… every time I try to eat… I end up throwing it back up. Nothing to worry about now though…" I told him. "I haven't had much of an apatite lately anyway." I added in a hurry. But he still didn't seem to be pleased about my add on either.

"You guys watch her. I'm going to talk to Dumbledore about taking her to St. Mungo's. This isn't something to just put aside Ginny. You need to get checked out by a doctor." Bill said. I looked at him like he was crazy. Did he even consider what mum would do if she found out I had to go to St. Mungo's? Did he even think of that? I guess I have to remind him.

"What do you think mum would do if she found out? If she went bonkers when she saw me in the hospital wing, than think about what she'd do if she saw me in a room at St. Mungo's. She'd go completely hysterical!" That's when Harry cut in.

"I think she'd rather see you in a room at St. Mungo's than see you being put in the ground." He said to me.

"That's right Gin. She'll understand… deep inside behind her hysterical outbursts." Bill said and then chuckled once along with the others. I didn't though. I was fine. I knew I was. Then before he could say anything else on the matter, he left; leaving me, Harry, and my brothers to ourselves.

'_Wait. If he left, then I can get up and walk around.'_ I thought just as Bill returned about five seconds later.

"Also…don't let Ginny leave this common room or that chair." He told them. That's when I got furious.

"I'M FINE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I CAN GET UP MYSELF! I CAN WALK AROUND BY MYSELF!" I shouted at the same time as getting up. But then Harry came over to me in the midst of my outburst and pinned me back on the couch.

"Listen Ginny. You need to do what he says or you'll have to deal with me, Fred, George, Ron, and Charlie. I can also get in touch with Hermione if I have to." He warned me. I didn't really feel like explaining to Hermione about my outburst and why Harry had to pin me to the couch with Ron, Fred, and George all pointing their wands at me. "So what's it going to be? Us restraining you to the couch while Bill goes to get Professor Dumbledore's permission and him having to force you to go to St. Mungo's to have you out cold while they try to figure out what's wrong with you, or you _willingly _sit down on the couch like Bill told you to, not have us restrain you, and willingly go to St. Mungo's so they can help you while you _willingly_ answer their questions truthfully. It's your choice Ginny." He told me. I figured it would be better if I willingly did everything so mum didn't go hysterical.

"Alright fine. I'll willingly do everything you say. But can I please just walk around a little so I don't get bored? Please? I'll let someone support me if it makes you feel better. I just don't want to be sitting around being bloody bored. I won't leave the common room. I promise." I begged them. Mostly Bill. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second and then looked back at me.

"Alright. As long as you have Harry supporting you while you walk and no jumping or anything. And for back up, Fred, George. Keep your wands out. And DON'T leave this common room! I mean it." He demanded before he left.

As soon as he left, I tried to sit up, but Harry kept me pinned to the couch.

"Harry… you can let go now. You heard Bill, I can walk around." I reminded him. Then he hesitantly let go of my wrists. "Thanks." I said half sincerely. He looked at me like he was expecting something. Then he felt my head.

"Ginny… you're almost burning up. Do you feel alright?" He asked me. I sighed and put my head down.

"Yea. I feel fine. It's probably just the poison still in my system…" I said. But I had more to say before Harry cut me off.

"You didn't have a fever when we took you to the hospital wing. This is a new stage in whatever the poison does. We need to get you back to madam Pomfrey. Now." He demanded. "Fred, George, keep the portrait hole open till me and Ginny get out. Ron, Charlie, you guys stay here to tell Bill where we went if and when he comes back." He ordered them. They all did as they were told and then Harry brought me out of the common room.

5 minutes later in the Common room

Ron's POV

I sat on the couch and busy trying to read one of Hermione's books but got bored really fast. I sat the book back on the table just as the portrait hole opened up again. I was expecting it to be Fred and George with news about Ginny but I was wrong.

"Where are they Ron? I told them to stay here." Bill said. He had Professor Dumbledore with him so I didn't want to make a mistake with me answer if that were possible.

"Harry took Ginny back to the Hospital Wing because she spiked a fever. She didn't have it before but she has one now. According to Harry, it's pretty high." I told him kind of lamely. That's when he went out the portrait hole again with Dumbledore following. I was just about to follow myself but Charlie stopped me. So I stayed put.

Hospital Wing

Ginny's POV

Madam Pomfrey was about to give me a potion but I told her no. Of course she didn't listen. But that's when Harry interfered.

"Listen. She said that she didn't want a potion. Also, you didn't even tell her or me what that is. So tell is or don't give it to her at all." He told her in a caring and warning voice.

"It's just a potion to try to keep the fever down." Madam Pomfrey told us.

"Why not an antidote for the poison that's in her system? Why not give her one of those?" He asked her in an accusing and protective voice.

"Because I do not know what kind of poison it is. I will need professor Snape for that. So that he can figure out what type of poison it is in order to make the right kind of antidote." She told him.

"Then give her that potion and find professor Snape so that he can make the damn antidote! What are you waiting for? Her to get bad enough so that no antidote will work?" He almost yelled.

Madam Pomfrey was so terrified that she didn't move till Harry screamed at her to do it or he will. That's when she started to give me the potion. She was about to leave when Bill and professor Dumbledore came in and walked towards me and Harry.

"Ginny! I can't believe you disobeyed a direct order! I told you to stay in the common room and you didn't listen!" He yelled at me. I was starting to get angry, but I tried to cool myself off.

"Listen! She got a fever and she didn't feel well so I brought her here! If you want to blame someone, blame me!" Harry yelled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter Fan Fiction- Chapter 2

"Listen! She got a fever and she didn't feel well so I brought her here! If you want to blame someone, blame me!" Harry yelled at him.

"Okay. Thank you, Harry for bringing her here. I shouldn't have got so angry. It's just that…she's my sister and I care about her. Anyway…thanks." Bill said to Harry as he walked over to me. "How you feeling Gin?" He asked me in a caring way.

"Alright. I feel a little nauseas though... but I'll be fine…" I told him in a reassuring way. I tried to sit up but Bill laid me back down. "You know I can sit up right?" I asked him. He nodded and walked away. "Where are you going Bill?" I asked him.

"I need to go and send a letter to mum. Let her know you're ok. She's really worried. Thinking about sending you off to St. Mungo's. I talked her out of it though. She's still skeptical though. Says if you don't get better soon, she will send you off there." He said as he left.

"Go get professor Snape now!" Harry shouted at Madam Pomfrey. I turned to her and she went and sent her Patronus to him as a messenger. "Finally! You could have done that the last time!" He said.

"Harry calm down. All that matters is that she sent for Snape." I told him. He came over and sat down in a chair next to me.

About 10 minutes later, Professor Snape came in and walked over to Madam Pomfrey.

"You sent for me?" He asked as if he didn't know we were here.

"Yes. I need you to see if you can make an antidote for what has made Ginny Weasley so sick. You can do that I trust?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Snape turned to us and then back to Madam Pomfrey. "Yes I can. As long as I have a sample of Miss. Weasley's blood to analyze in order to find what poison was used to infect her in order to find a potion in which to cure her." He stated. I got a little scared at the fact that he needed to draw my blood, but then I felt Harry hold my hand.

Professor Snape turned on his heels and walked over to me and Harry.

"Unfortunately Miss. Weasley, there is no magical way to draw blood. The only way here is to use the muggle procedure. Which is using a needle and syringe. I suggest you either close your eyes or continue holding Potter's hand." He told me as he brought the needle closer to my arm. I closed my eyes and squeezed Harry's hand as Professor Snape drew my blood. I felt like screaming but I held it in and held my breath. About 10 seconds later, he took the needle out of my arm. When I looked up, I saw the whole syringe full of my blood. "This amount will do. I will have the potion done in 30 minutes time." He told us as he left.

"Sorry about me squeezing you hand… It just hurt a lot." I told him as I sat up. He gently pushed me down again. "Harry I can sit up you know."

"I know. I just don't want you to. And it's ok. I know it must've hurt." He told me. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Listen… we're obviously going to be here a while… so can you go and see if Hermione can get me my box of chocolate cauldrons?" I asked him. He nodded and closed his eyes and after about 5 seconds, there was a loud crack and a house elf was standing in front of us.

"Hello Harry Potter sir. You called for Dobby?" Dobby asked him.

"Yes. I need you to go find Hermione Granger for me and tell her to go up to Ginny Weasley's trunk in the Dormitory and bring the box of Chocolate Cauldrons up to the Hospital Wing. The last I heard was that she was in the Gryffindor common room. Go Dobby. Please." He ordered Dobby in a nice way.

"Yes Harry Potter sir. I shall do that. Um… why is it that you are in the hospital wing in the first place? Just curious sir." Said the house elf.

"Listen. Ginny is sick and she wants some chocolate. Somebody poisoned her. Now please do what I asked." Said Harry. Then Dobby turned to me.

"Dobby is most sorry ma'am. Dobby gives you Best Wishes that you get better. If you need me, all you need to do is call for Dobby in your mind. Dobby will come straight away at your command. Dobby is going to find Hermione Granger now." After that I told him thank you and he snapped his fingers and disappeared with another crack.

10 minutes later

"So…Harry…I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now…but-" just as I was about to say it, the doors to the hospital wing burst open and Hermione came running in.

"I just got the message from Dobby about 5 minutes ago. I'm sorry it took me so long. The girls from your year gave me a little trouble about getting into your stuff until I showed them my Prefect badge. Anyway… here's the chocolate for you." Hermione told me.

"Thanks Hermione… do Fred and George know that I'm here?" I asked her. She was about to answer when someone spoke up.

"Yes they do know. Thanks to your little house elf friend. I think his name was Dobby." Fred told me. I think it was Fred anyway.

"Why didn't you tell us? Send us a message or something? We were worried Gin." I was pretty sure that was George. He was always the caring type.

"I'm sorry…I just didn't know how you would handle the fact of me getting worse…if I am…" I told them. They both came to my side and each held one of my hands.

"It's alright Gin…It's alright." Fred and George said at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

_"It's__alright__Gin__…__It's__alright."__Fred__and__George__said__at__the__same__time._

I knew that they were just trying to comfort me but it just made me angrier. I wanted to hex the two of them, but then I remembered that Harry had my wand. I don't think he was going to give it back anytime soon either. Just then, the huge doors flew open and someone came bursting in. It was Ron and Charley. They rushed over and each gave me a hug.

"Gin are you alright?" Charley asked me. I nodded.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to get you anything? I could go down to the kitchen and ask for something." Ron said in kind of a rush.

"I'm sure. Hermione brought me some Chocolate Cauldrons earlier. I'll live." I told him. When I took a deep breath, it caught in my throat. I started coughing. Harry sat me up and patted my back. Bill did the 'honors' of putting his fingers on my neck where he always did to get me to breath better. After about two minutes, I stopped coughing and I lay back down.

"You alright?" Bill asked me. I nodded my head. "Ok. Like I said before; take it easy." He reminded me. I nodded again.

Charley came over and laid a hand on my shoulder and made sure I stayed lying down. "Listen Gin. I have to go back to Romania. I just got an owl. They said it's unavoidable. I'll come back as soon as possible though." He told me.

"Alright. I'll miss you. Send me an owl when you get there." I told him. He nodded his head.

"No problem Gin. No problem." Then he gave my shoulder a slight squeeze and left. I was left with Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, and Bill. All of whom I know are trying to help, but I just want them to leave.

The next couple of minutes went by slower than wanted. Everyone was silent and I just wanted to scream. But I knew if I did, Bill would probably restrain me with a spell so powerful that only he could break it. Then, the doors slammed open and Professor Snape came in. WITHOUT a potion.

"Madam Pomfrey!" He nearly shouted as he kept walking to the back of the hospital wing.

"For heavens sake what?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "And where is the antidote I asked you to prepare?"

"It seems that the poison was made by a student from scratch… no book to reference. There is no recipe for it. Therefore no antidote. My apologies." He said before he left.

I noticed my brothers, Harry, and Hermione stare at Snape with disgust. As soon as he left, Madam Pomfrey came over and told me that she was sorry that there was nothing that they could do unless Professor Dumbledore came here and healed me himself as much as he could. Then she left.

"I didn't think my life would end like this… I always thought I would go down by fighting in a war for the sake of good." I said. Then Bill put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're not going to die Gin. Not now. Not while you're still at Hogwarts." He told me.

"Not with us around anyway." The twins said at the same time. I looked at them both.

"Thanks. But you heard Snape. And Madam Pomfrey. There's no cure." I said.

"Ah, on the contrary Gin." Fred said.

"Our dear old potions master said there was no _antidote_." George said.

"He overlooked something." Fred said.

"Yes. He didn't mention a cure." George said.

"An antidote is just version of a cure." Fred said.

"He didn't try to research any charms or spells and didn't even bother to tell Professor McGonagall that he couldn't find a cure from a potion." Said George. I looked at them both.

"Can one of you ask McGonagall if she can find a spell or" The twins cut me off before I could finish.

"Of course Gin." George said. "I'll go right now. Then he left. I looked down. I didn't was the others to see the depressed look on my face.

"You alright?" Bill asked me. I just nodded, being careful to keep my head down. I knew that I wasn't alright. I was going into a depression and I don't know why. Maybe it's a new stage in the poison that the person gave me. My thoughts stopped at once as soon as the doors slammed open. I looked over to see Professor McGonagall and George. Along with Professor Dumbledore. They walked over to me and George put his hand on my shoulder again. Professor Dumbledore looked at me.

"Miss Weasley. I am here to inform you that Draco Malfoy has been expelled. I have just figured out that he is the one that has poisoned you and he is currently being interrogated by the minister of magic. He is going to get the way to cure you out of him one way or another. Also, Harry, I would like you to interrogate him as well. You know valuable information that could lead to the imprisonment of some Death Eaters. If you could please come with me." He said to Harry. Dumbledore looked back at me. "Be brave and stay alive in the mean time." He gave me a quick squeeze of the shoulder before leaving with Harry. Once they were gone, I sank low in the bed.


End file.
